A New Life, A New School
by TwilightFireWolf
Summary: Sakura & her step-sister Desiree have come to a new school, but one of them has a secret & is hopeing for a new life. Who is it? Will anyone find out ? Read to find out !


OK this is my first Naruto Fan Fiction.

TwilightFireWolf: Hey Desiree can you pleas say the Disclaimer ?

Desiree: Hai !! TwilightFireWolf does not own Naruto or the people that star in it. But she owns me and another charater that will come out.

TwilightFireWolf: Thank You Desiree-chan. Now ON WITH THE STORY !!

_Sakura"Inner"_

_**Desiree "Inner"**_

"**Thinking"**

"Talking"

**Beep Beep Beep Be-SMASH !!**

"Fucking alarm clock.." a well known pinkie said.

"Sakura get ready you have to leave in 15 mins !!" Sakura's mom yelled.

Sakura got up brushed her teeth,got dressed,brushed her long pink hair.

Sakura was wearing a green polo-style shirt, a sweater that had Sakura flower designs on it ,blue jeans, and converse.

"Hey mom what about Desiree ?" Sakura asked.

"I'm over here" said a girl with brown hair sitting at the table

"Oh sorry"Sakura said.

"_I wonder where she got the brown hair from?"_

"**Well her great-great grandmother had brown hair like Desiree"**

"_Hn, good point"_

"HELLO EARTH TO SAKURA !!" Desiree yelled.

Desiree was wearing a red t-shirt,a black sweater that had a wolves's paw prints on it,navy-blue jeans, and black n' white Vans,she had her hair in a pony-tail.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out"

"I can tell"

"Grrrr"

"Eat your breakfast before we're late"

Before Desiree knew it Sakura was finished with it.

"Wow that was fast"

"Lets Go !!"

They got there things and went on there way.

On the way to School

"Hey Desiree ?"

"Ya ?"

"If you would have a car what kind of car would it be ?"

"Why do you ask ?"

"Just asking."

"Well I would have a 1969 Shelby Mustang!!"

"Why would you have an old car like that?"

"I don't know it's just a cool car."

"Looks like we're here"Sakura said to Desiree.

"DAMN this school is HUGE !!"Desiree said looking around.

"How are we going to find the principles office?" Sakura asked.

"Well we have a good 10 mins until the bell rings"

"Ok lets go"

Inside the school

"Hey Temes !!"said a well known blond.

"What is it Naruto ?" a blue haired boy.

"We're getting two new students!!" The blond yelled.

"Great..."a brown haired boy said. (A/N No its not Kiba or Neji !! XD)

"And Guess what !!" The blond said.

"..."

"..."

"They are both girls !!" the blond said.

"Why should we be happy they are going to be fan-girls by the end of the week, Naruto." Said the blue haired boy.

"Ya, I agree with Sasuke we are just going to get new fan girls." said the brown haired boy.

"Well I think both of you are wrong !!" said Naruto.

"Hn, lets get to class." said Sasuke.

With Sakura & Desiree

"Great we are going to be late Sakura !!" Desiree yelled.

"Well its not my fal--" Sakura was interrupted because both Sakura & Desiree bumped into people.

"Oww" they both said.

"Hey wheres the principles office?" Desiree asked the three boys while getting up.

"Hn follow us." said one of them.

"Hi IM NARUTO UZUMAKI !!" Naruto introduced him-self.

"Hey I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm her step-sister Desiree Lee Haruno."

"_Wow he's happy"_

"_**How can someone be so happy ?"**_

"Well we're here !!" Naruto yelled.

On the door it read

**Principle** **Tusnade's** **Office**

"Thanks guys" Sakura said getting into the office.

"Hope to see you guys soon"Desire said bowing in respect.

"Hn, lets go."said one of them walking to there class.

In the Principles Office

"Principle Tusnade me and my sister are here to pick up our schedule."Sakura said.

"Yes here you go."The principle said.

"Thank You"they said getting out of the office.

"Hey Sakura whats your schedule ?" Desiree asked Sakura while getting out of the office.

Sakura looked at her schedule, it read:

1st Block: English-Kakashi-Room 210

2nd Block: Math- Kabuto-Room 100

3rd Block: Science-Shizune-Room 101

4th Block: Social Studies- Iruka-Room 200

Lunch

5th Block: Gym-Gai-Gym

6th Block:Music- Anko-199

Free Block-School Campus

End of School Day.

"Yes we have the same classes!!"Desiree said happily

"Come on lets find our 1st block."

"Hai !"

English Class

"Damn it I hate it when Kakashi is late." Sasuke implied.

Right on the clock Kakashi stepped into the class room.

"Sorry I'm late class I had to find our new students." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"LIAR !!" everyone in the class said. (A/N: Yes even Sasuke lol XD)

"No this time its the truth, show them I'm right girls."

Then Desiree & Sakura stepped into the room.

You could hear all the boy in the room hooting.(A/N: Except Uchiha Naruto & the other boy who was with them)

"_**Man not this again !!"**_

"Please welcome Sakura Haruno & her step-sister Desiree Haruno."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone" Sakura said bowing.

"'SUP PEOPLE !!"Desiree yelled happily.

"Ok Sakura why don't you introduce your-self ?" Kakashi asked while reading his famous orange book.(A/N: Pervert --')

"Well you guys already know my name I'm Sakura Haruno, I like to sing,dance,play piano,I play soccer, & well I'm a girly-girl."

"Hi you guys know my name DESIREE HARUNO !! I love to sing,DRAW,skateboard, I play basketball, I play the guitar,and the drums!!" She said almost yelling.

"Ok Sakura please sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke raise your hand so she can know who you are."

"WHAT" said almost all the girls in the class yelled, but Sakura just sat in her seat.

"And Desiree please sit next to Jose Azukiwa, please raise your hand."(A/N: he is the other boy who was with Uchiha & Naruto)

"HUH?!"said about the other half of the girls yelled. And Desiree just sat in her seat.

Ok thats it for now I hope you guys like the story so far.

BYE

--  
TwilightFireWolf

PS: tell me if I misspelled anything Please And Thank You.


End file.
